Rain In Your Eyes
by Ichie Kurosaki
Summary: Luhan hanya ingin mempunyai harapan. Dia tahu dia tak pernah menang dari Sehun. Karena Sehun benar-benar bisa membaca masa depan, sang anak Indigo. Tapi sekali saja. Luhan ingin mendapatkan satu hal yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Dia ingin, sekali ini saja. RnR, Yaoi, BL, Typo, Author Newbie, no plagiaattt! Pure karya Ichie! Fighting!


Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance & Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki **_

_**proudly present**_

_**Rain In Your Eyes**_

Ini adalah taman di mana pemuda itu berdiri sekarang. Taman di salah satu tempat di daerah Chiba, Jepang. Ini bukan tempat yang penuh bunga-bunga di Chiba Park yang terkenal itu. Ini cuma taman biasa yang sepi. Ini bulan Desember, pukul delapan malam, di hari Kamis. Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan sambil mengayunkan tas kecilnya.

Satu tetesan air mengaliri pipi pemuda itu. Ya, dia tak melakukan apa pun pada air dari matanya itu. Air hangat yang jauh berbeda suhunya dari udara saat ini. Dia duduk di salah satu ayunan berwarna biru yang ada di taman itu. Dia duduk di sana dan membuka tas Gucci-nya. Dia keluarkan amplop coklat yang besar.

Surat yang menyatakan dia akan berhenti bekerja di tempatya yang sekarang dan diharuskan bekerja di cabang yang lain. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan tempat itu. Hanya satu tujuannya. Pindah dari kota ini. Kalau perlu negara ini.

ΩΩΩ

"Luhan!"

Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu menoleh. Rambutnya itu tertiup angin dan bergoyang sedikit. Matanya yang bulat besar dan kulitnya yang seputih pualam tersiram cahaya matahari.

"Apa Sehun? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" sahut pemuda itu ketus. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pemuda di sampingnya itu pahami. Yang artinya menjengkelkan.

"Bisa tidak, kau berhenti menghinaku dengan bahasa China?" tanya pemuda tinggi bernama Oh Sehun itu. Dia yang bermata seperti biji almound dan bibir yang tipis berwarna pink itu menatap Luhan tajam. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lepas dari pesona pemuda ini. Rahang tegas pemuda itu dan sempurnanya wajahnya itu membuktikannya.

Kecuali Luhan, yang tak berminat menatap wajah sang pemuda terlalu lama. Dia bilang dia tak tertarik pada Sehun, dan tak akan pernah. Mungkin. Namun Sehun yang juga berpendapat sama tentang wajah Luhan, tak begitu memperdulikannya. Mungkin.

"Ups! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya pemuda blasteran China-Korea itu. Membuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya mendengus.

"Apa lagi yang kau ucapkan kalau bukan hinaan untukku? Dan, berhenti menatap Kris seperti Fansgirl-nya! Kau menyiksa mataku dengan pemandangan menjijikan seperti itu!" jawab Sehun. Dia kemudian melangkah santai meninggalkan area sekolah.

"HEI! Bisakah kau berhenti berkata seperti itu!? Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Dan aku bukan Fansgirl Kris! Tapi aku calon pacarnya!" seru Luhan marah. Dia kemudian mengejar Sehun.

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar. Namun Luhan tak begitu mengindahkan. Itu adalah ekspresi Sehun setiap hari. Menurut Luhan, Sehun tak pernah menikmati hidupnya.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah taman. Ini adalah salah satu taman di kota chiba. Namun taman ini begitu sepi. Karena orang-orang lebih tertarik dengan taman bunga besar yang memang juga ada di kota itu. Tapi bagi keduanya, taman ini lebih nyaman, terlebih di musim panas yang banyaknya pohon rindang di tempat ini.

Luhan dan Sehun suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di taman kota itu. Mereka kadang membeli cemilan, es krim atau makanan lain dan berdiam diri di sana. Atau menceritakan hal-hal lain. Namun yang biasanya berbicara banyak adalah Luhan dan Sehun yang berkomentar.

Namun entah kenapa, Luhan tak berbicara sama sekali. Dia merasa sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Dan itu bukan karena Kris, sekolahnya, adiknya Tao, atau apa pun. Dia mulai menyadari itu karena Sehun. Sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan pernah jadi kekasih Kris. Aku sudah membaca kartu Tarotmu" ujar Sehun. Seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya. Namun membuat Luhan berdiri kaget menatapnya.

"APA!?" pemuda itu membelalak tak percaya pada Sehun. "Tega sekali kau! Kau menggunakan kelebihanmu untuk meramal jodohku! Dan kau meramalkanku hal mengerikan!?"

Sehun tetap tak mengubah ekspresinya. Dia mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya, gaya dan kebiasaannya, sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Luhan. "Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Lagipula, aku mengatakan rahasia ini atau tidak, itu sama saja. Bedanya, kau sudah tahu sekarang dan bisa menghindarinya, atau... mengejar sampai lelah lalu putus asa."

Dan Luhan melotot pada pemuda di hadapannya yang sekarang tertawa keras. Dia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. "Aku bertaruh padamu!"

"Bertaruh apa? Kau tahu kalau kau tak akan pernah menang bertaruh denganku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku curang karena kelebihanku," Sehun menatap Luhan sangsi.

Luhan hanya ingin mempunyai harapan. Dia tahu dia tak pernah menang dari Sehun. Karena Sehun benar-benar bisa membaca masa depan, sang anak Indigo. Tapi sekali saja. Luhan ingin mendapatkan satu hal yang benar-benar dia inginkan.

Karena sekarang dia sedang berusaha. Dan tak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan. Hanya karena ramalan Sehun, yang sialnya selalu akurat.

"Kalau aku jadian dengan Kris, kau harus mentraktirku Bubble tea" kata Luhan dengan serius.

Tapi pemuda Indigo, berambut abu-abu yang jatuh dengan lembut di permukaan wajahnya ini, malah tertawa dengan keras. "Lalu apa balasannya buatku jika kau kalah?"

Luhan sedetik merasa ragu ketika pemuda itu menunjukan senyuman mengerikan padanya. "Kalau aku yang kalah, maka aku yang akan mentraktirmu!"

Luhan pikir, hanya kali ini saja. Kali ini saja. Karena Kris adalah yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa hidup kembali.

"Sampai kapan batasnya?" Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Salah satu kebiasaannya lagi.

"Sampai dia memutuskan. Berpacaran denganku, atau orang lain. Kira-kira, paling lama, sampai kita lulus." Kata Luhan yang berusaha menepis keraguannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan taruhan ini. Bahkan sampai kita lulus dan Kris masih belum memutuskan" Sehun menyeringai. Benar-benar menyeringai lebar bahkan menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. "Dan aku akan meminta lebih, kalau aku yang menang."

Luhan berharap dia tak menyesal.

ΩΩΩ

"Aku pikir aku akan menang!" ujar Luhan dan tersenyum senang.

Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu hanya mendengus dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ini bangku di taman yang sama. Taman di kota Chiba. Daun-daun mulai tumbuh di musim semi ini. Dan pohon-pohon mulai kembali merindang.

"Kita anggap saja kau menang. Dan kalau kau menang, aku akan menunggumu di taman Chiba. Kita beli Bubble tea sesuai taruhan untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tak bergerak sedikit pun bahkan ketika berbicara sepanjang itu. Dia masih tiduran dan kepalanya ada di pangkuan Luhan. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, kedekatan Luhan dan Kris meningkat pesat.

Tak jarang mereka pulang bersama bertiga. Dan Luhan kira usahanya mendekati Kris sangat berhasil. Namun karena hal itu, intensitas mereka mengunjungi taman ini berkurang drastis. Karena Kris tak tahu apa pun tentang kebiasaan keduanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Luhan memainkan rambut abu-abu Sehun yang diam-diam dia sukai. Dia memelintir rambut-rambut itu.

"Karena kau pikir kau akan menang. Tunggu aku di taman ini. Hari minggu ini. Jam 3 sore. Ingat! Kalau sampai pukul 6 aku belum datang, kau pulang saja."

"Apa maksudmu begitu? Kau berniat mengerjaiku, ya!?" sahut Luhan kesal.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah berniat begitu. Kau tak ingin melihat bunga Sakura berguguran?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu aku ingin!" jawab Luhan. Dia menarik-narik lembut rambut Sehun ke atas.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat pohon Sakuranya. Aku tak ingin melihat Sakura yang jatuh berguguran" sahut Sehun. Dia bangkit duduk membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ketika bunga Sakura terjatuh gugur. Itu karena pohon tak bisa menahannya lagi. Maka angin akan membawanya dengan lembut dan meletakannya ke tanah. Yang mana, yang akan lebih mulia?"

Luhan kadang tak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Dia juga tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sehun. Pemuda itu tak terbaca. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu bingung. Luhan pikir, dia tak pernah mengenal Sehun.

ΩΩΩ

Jam di pergelangan tangannya terus berputar dan Luhan tetap berdiri. Dia merasa kakinya pegal dan tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Pukul 8 malam. Tempat ini mulai terasa menyeramkan. Luhan bukannya lupa apa yang Sehun katakan. Tapi dia hanya merasa dia harus tetap menunggu.

Ada hal yang dia yakin buruk dan mungkin membunuhnya. Luhan bukan indigo seperti pemuda yang ditunggunya sekarang ini. Dia pikir dia hanya memiliki perasaan yang kuat. Namun dia tahu Sehun tak akan datang.

Ponselnya berdering dan adiknya, Tao, yang berbeda dua tahun darinya menyuruhnya pulang. Dengan pasrah Luhan menyeret kakinya menjauhi taman dan melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya.

Seorang pemuda berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju taman itu. Ketika sampai di tempat yang sebelumnya juga ditempati seseorang dia berhenti. Tepat di tempat sebelumnya Luhan berdiri.

"Luu-haa-naah-hah!" nafasnya yang habis membuatnya terengah. Dia memburu udara.

"Sayonara, Luhan-chan" lanjutnya. Dia menaruh bunga Krisan berwarna merah muda di ayunan berwarna kuning dan menyelipkan note kecil di sana.

ΩΩΩ

_**I had a nightmare before I could hug you,  
>Who was crying, I woke up<strong>_

_**With a sad heart, I opened the curtains  
>With my moonlight-stained tears, I send you a letter<strong>_

"Kau tak tahu?" Tao menatap kakaknya bingung.

Kakaknya yang membelalakan mata besarnya padanya hanya berdiri diam. Surat berwarna biru muda itu ada di tangannya. Lalu air bening mengalir keluar dari matanya. Kembali kakaknya itu berlari keluar rumah. Kembali ke taman.

"Luhan-ge!" panggilnya namun kakaknya itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Luhan tahu rasanya. Dia tahu betapa perihnya ditinggal seseorang. Sudah tiga tahun dia bersama Sehun. Sahabatnya. Kini pemuda itu lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

"_Kalau sampai pukul 6 aku belum datang, kau pulang saja_."

Luhan bahkan menunggu sampai jam 8 malam.

"Kapan kau menaruh bunga ini di sini?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengingat rumah Sehun yang kosong melompong. "Apa maksudmu, Idiot!?"

"Kau mempermainkanku, ya?"

Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya kembali turun. Matanya telah sembab. Dia ingat saat di sekolah tadi. Tak satu pun yang tahu kemana Sehun. Dan ketika pulang, hanya Tao yang tahu kalau pemuda itu pindah ke luar negeri.

"Kau brengsek! Sahabat macam apa kau!" makinya. Dia terduduk lemas di ayunan taman berwarna kuning. Taman ini hanya akan menikam hatinya karena mengingat Sehun. Dia tatap lagi note kecil itu berulang-ulang. Juga surat biru muda itu.

_**Remember, when things were hard  
>I always turned your tears into smiles<br>Don't cry in places without me, don't cry  
>Because you always had a lot of tears<strong>_

_**No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
>I'll take all of your tears<br>It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
>Even those tears, this time<br>This time yeah**_

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Aku tak mungkin menangisimu! Bodoh! Idiot!" Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar. Namun percuma. Air itu mengalir lagi. Lebih deras.

"Dia hanya mengalir sendiri! Dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya! Bagaimana ini!?" dia mengisak-isak dan sesenggukan. Dia terus menghapus air matanya dengan percuma.

"Kau bilang kau tak akan pergi seperti ibuku! Kau bilang kau akan selalu menemaniku! Mana buktinya!? Kau jahat! Hiks!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Jika itu tanpamu?"

ΩΩΩ

_**The faded photos that I almost threw away  
>It hurts so much that I can't look at them now<strong>_

_**It's another sleepless night I sit in  
>My dark room with opened eyes drawing out your face<strong>_

Pemuda itu memasukan kembali amplop di tangannya ke dalam tasnya dan menghela napas berat. Lalu dia rasakan tetesan air jatuh dari langit. Bersama butiran-butiran hujan. Dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan menikmati tetesan-tetesan itu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Luhan! Kau pemuda tergila yang pernah kukenal!" maki seorang pria yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Konbawa, Kris" sapa Luhan. 'Selamat malam, Kris.'

"Kau memang gila!" kata pemuda itu. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini!"

"Ah, kau tahu? Ini hujan pertama tahun ini!" ujar Luhan dengan senyum gembira.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kris yang juga memayungi Luhan dengan payungnya.

"Katanya, setiap butiran hujan yang jatuh ke bumi, ada malaikat yang menjaganya. Ayo buat permohonan!" jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah!?" Kris tersenyum sumringah. "Aku duluan kalau begitu!" ujar Kris dengan semangat. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Kris intens.

"Aku ingin, di hari pernikahanku nanti, semua berjalan lancar" ucap Kris yang memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Air mengaliri pipinya. Dia lihat Kris membuka matanya. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Senyum miris itu kembali. "Tuhan, kalau Kris mengecewakan adikku, hukum saja dia!"

"Hei!" seru Kris tak terima.

"Dan, aku mohon" Luhan menatap Kris dengan pedih. "Hapuskan rasa cintaku untuk Kris" air yang mengaliri pipinya itu terasa hangat. Dan Kris menyadari, air itu adalah air mata.

ΩΩΩ

Ini bukan Chiba. Dan tak ada lagi taman kecil yang akan dia kunjungi. Ini di kota Busan, Korea. Dia baru saja menempati kantornya yang baru membuka cabang. Dan taman di belakang hotel itu ketika sore begitu menyenangkan.

Dia rindu taman di Chiba. Dan satu hal yang lebih besar dari apa pun. Dia rindu Sehun.

"Sehun bodoh! Kau menang taruhan" ujarnya. Dia lempar batu ke arah sembarangan.

"Kau manager yang buruk!" ujar seseorang dari belakang. Luhan terkejut dan menoleh.

_**Your shy smile and gentle eyes  
>I want to hug you, what do I do?<br>Don't cry in places without me, good-bye  
>Because you can't lend my shoulders anymore<strong>_

Dia temukan seorang pemuda berambut warna-warni, berkacamata hitam, hidung yang mancung, rahang tegas serta bibir pink tipis. Luhan merasa mengenal pria itu.

"Siapa kau!?" tanyanya tak suka.

"Aku? Cih! Sial! Aku duluan yang mengingatmu. Jatuh harga diriku yang tinggi ini" jawab pemuda itu dengan suara datar. Jauh berbeda dengan perkataannya. Sekilas Luhan mengingat Sehun.

"Aku tanya, kau siapa?" ulang Luhan. Dan pemuda itu sejenak lupa cara bernapas, ketika pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku yang menang taruhan, ya?" pemuda itu menyeringai lebar. Namun seringainya lenyap ketika dia menyadari Luhan mengalirkan air matanya begitu deras. "Eeeh? Kenapa kau menangis!?"

_**No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
>I'll take all of your tears<br>It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
>Even those tears, this time<br>Even your tears, this time yeah**_

Luhan menerjang pria itu dan memeluknya erat. "Kau jahat!" serunya sambil terisak. "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

_**I love you  
>(I still love you so much, I miss you)<br>Don't cry (Please be happy in that place)  
>I'm missing you<strong>_

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan itu. Dan merogoh saku belakang celananya. Dia keluarkan kotak beludru merah hati. Kemudian dia membukanya. Ada cincin emas berbatu permata hijau di sana. Batu emerald kecil. "Nah, apa kau mau menikah denganku sekarang?"

_**No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
>I'll take all of your tears<br>It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
>Even those tears, this time<strong>_

_**Don't cry baby  
>It's my turn to cry, I'll cry now<br>I'll take all of your tears  
>It's my turn to cry, give them to me<br>Even those tears, this time**_

Luhan terkejut dan melepas pelukannya. "EEH?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak mungkin menangis seperti itu jika tak mencintaiku!" kata Sehun acuh.

Luhan tertawa. Tawa tulus bahagia yang tak pernah muncul sejak Sehun meninggalkannya empat tahun lalu. Dan Luhan tahu sekali jika Sehun bukan orang sembarangan. Karena nyatanya, pemuda inilah yang akan rapat kerja dengannya nanti.

"Aku tak bisa Sehun" katanya dan tersenyum saat Sehun melotot padanya terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda! Fansku bisa tewas kalau tahu aku ditolak!" serunya tak terima.

"Aku tak bisa menolakmu, tentu saja!" Luhan tertawa saat Sehun memberinya bunga Daffodil kuning. Dan tawanya terbungkam saat kecupan Sehun mendarat di bibirnya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan kamar Hotel kita. Aku rindu sekali padamu" seringai Sehun kembali lagi. Dan kali ini bukan hanya kecupan yang dia berikan pada bibir Luhan, namun juga lumatan.

(Mangap, Ichie masih dibawah 17. =A=/PLAK/)

_**Even those tears, this time  
>Even those tears, this time<br>I love you,  
>Even those tears, this time<br>I love you  
>I love you, I love you, don't cry<br>Give them to me**_

_**My Turn to Cry –EXO**_

_**English Translation**_

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note :

Annyeoooongg! Chingudeul!

MIAAANNN!

Untuk mengatasi lamanya Update Uljima Chagiya, Author kini ngerasain ketika para Author mengalami masa lama sekaaali buat bikin ff. dan itu yang terjadi pada Ichie. nah, untuk minta maangap, eh, maaf. Ichie update ff hunhan ini dulu. karena Ichie ngerasa sedih atas lenyapnya Laxy Hyung dari EXO, dan sedikitnya HunHan moment! HUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! /nangis raung-raung/

MAMAA! /narik TOA/

mian chingudeul, Ichie kebanyakan tugas. bayangin Kurikulum 2013. YAK! ketahuan kalau Ichie murid sma. (TTATT)

Review chinguuu! nanti dapen permen Lemon asyeemm! weks! ketika ichie sudah 17. HAHAHA! /tawa nista/

kritik saran in Review, JUSEYOOO!


End file.
